


Dances

by dodosindamnation



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodosindamnation/pseuds/dodosindamnation
Summary: Lots of things calm Virgil down, the top of the list being Patton. Sometimes, though, he’s just too anxious to bother the moral side. So, he turns to dancing. And when you mix it all together, you get a whole lot of fluff.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Dances

Patton loved a lot of things. He loved baking cookies, and eating cookies, and cats and dogs, and feeling them and playing with them and listening to them bark and meow. He loved puns and laughter and smiles. He loved helping people. He loved Thomas’ friends. Joan and Talyn. Terrence and Valerie and Camden. He loved them all. He loved Thomas’ family. His brothers and his parents and aunts and uncles and cousins.

He loved everything in the world, really. He loved the world.

But, one thing that always, _always_ made him incomparably happy, was his family. His four kiddos. He loved them more than anything in the world, and he knew that it was mutual.

But another of these things, was dancing.

Now, Patton was also _good_ at lots of things. Puns, baking, making people happy, were all things he was good at. He was very good at these.

But he wasn’t good at dancing.

He didn’t mind that, though. In fact, it really made it better. Because then, when he danced with his family, especially Virgil, he made them even happier, and they would laugh along with his dancing as well as the general mood. So, double laughs!

The others were very good at dancing. Roman was, obviously, the best, but Virgil and Logan were close, they just didn’t practise, or show it, as often.

However, one night, Patton woke up at four in the morning, a faint tune drifting through his door.

Frowning, he pulled on his glasses and went downstairs wearing his cat onesie, the hood pulled up over his head.

The lights were on, and the Alexa was playing a song that Patton didn’t recognise, a strange song that was upbeat and catchy, but oddly sad, mixed into one violin melody. He walked further into the room and spotted Virgil in his pyjamas, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

As the song came to a crescendo, he twirled gracefully and slid sideways, like Tom Cruise in that one movie Patton couldn’t name.

The fatherly Side laughed with glee, and Virgil turned sharply, his cheeks flushed red.

“Patton!” he cried.

Patton grinned and stepped forward.

“Hey, Virge! That was brilliant!” He let out a giggle. “Is this why you don’t dance often? Do you have secret dance sessions in the dead of night?”

Virgil’s cheeks somehow got redder. He spun back and gripped the counter.

Patton’s grin faltered and he put a hand between his son’s shoulder blades, stepping up to stand beside him. “Hey, kiddo, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease. I just adore it so much when you guys dance.”

Virgil looked at him through his thick bangs.

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely. Come on, can I join?”

Virgil hesitated, then his mouth turned up in a small grin. “Yeah, whatever.”

He turned to face Patton, who grabbed his hands and dragged him into the centre of the kitchen.

Virgil let out a small laugh as Patton started to dance, his moves lacking any sort of rhythm.

“Pat, that’s…” He trailed off, deciding not to ruin the cheerful side’s mood.

Patton pulled Virgil into his mess, and the other side was dragged forward, being forced to follow Patton’s foot movements, his grin widening with every second.

They were both giggling so loudly, they didn’t hear the quiet creak on the stairs.

Virgil felt a proper laugh growing in his throat. It erupted, and Patton melted into a fit of giggles, but didn’t stop moving. Virgil let himself relax a bit and moved more by himself, laughing loudly as Patton trod lightly on his toe, then on his own.

Patton tried to shush him - they didn’t want to wake the others - but was actually laughing just as loudly, that special kind of happiness that came when he saw his usually reserved son’s smile rising in his chest.

As Virgil twirled Patton, and the fatherly side lost his balance and fell, they both heard a laugh from the stairs, drowning out their own

Virgil dropped Patton’s hand after he’d begun to help him up, purely as a reflex.

“Hey!” Patton playfully whined, through a fit of giggles, as he fell again.

Virgil looked at him and blushed before helping him up. “Sorry,” he muttered.

He turned to Roman, who had his phone pointed at the two sides. Logan was stood behind him, his eyes wide, but his mouth holding the smallest of smiles.

Roman was grinning like a young child on Christmas morning.

“That. Was. Too. Cute!” he squealed.

Virgil swallowed. “Did… did you- did you film that?”

Roman roared with laughter. “As much as I saw. After I got over my initial shock.”

“You shoulda just joined us!” Patton cried. He erupted into more giggles at the look of horror on Virgil’s face.

“Even I’ll admit, that was… unexpectedly… precious,” Logan said from behind the Prince.

Roman laughed. “See! Even Wall-E found it cute!”

Logan’s brow creased in confusion at the nickname.

Patton caught the obvious embarrassment that Virgil was feeling, and worried about it turning into an attack of some sort. He turned to Roman, smiling gently.

“Okay, Ro. Stop teasing him now.”

Roman raises his hands in surrender, but couldn’t manage to lose the grin. “I’m not! I am merely pointing out how darn sweet it was! That isn’t a bad thing!”

“No, but you know how embarrassed he gets. Come on, back to bed, all of you.”

Virgil took a deep breath and said something, glaring at the floor.

“What was that, you sweet little cinnamon roll?” Roman asked him, his voice still filled with fond amusement.

Virgil cleared his throat nervously. “Could you… could you send it me?”

Roman’s grin fell and he stared at Virgil in shock.

“Could I… what?”

Virgil glanced at him, a bright red blush seeping up his neck onto his cheeks. “C'mon, Princey. Don’t make me ask again.”

Patton grin somehow grew even wider. He squealed in excitement, but couldn’t manage to get any words out.

Virgil shuffled his feet, his face still burning. “It’s not… that big a deal, I just… it’d probably help, y'know, calm me down. And stuff.”

“That is correct. Remembering something that has previously made one happy would inevitably lead to a similar happiness again. Virgil having the video at his disposal would certainly help to calm him down in moments of alarm and/or fear, and therefore the logical response to this would be for him to gain access to said video.”

Roman blinked at the monologue and grinned. “Yeah. Yeah I’ll send it you.”

“Me too!” Patton cried. Roman laughed, nodding.

He sent the video to the both of them, and, although Virgil would never admit it, he was right. Watching himself dancing with his best friend, he always managed to calm down. No matter what.


End file.
